Changmin's Unofficial Parents
by Jejevan
Summary: Shim Evil Changmin berniat membuat Umma dan Appanya bertengkar! Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Hah, lagi-lagi berakhir diranjang. Yunjae / Yaoi / Oneshoot / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside [END]


Shim Evil Changmin berniat membuat _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya bertengkar! Tapi apa yang ia dapat? _Hah,_ lagi-lagi berakhir diranjang. Yunjae / Yaoi / Oneshoot / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside.

**Changmin's Unofficial Parents**

**Cast** : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin.

**Pairing :** Yunjae & Minfood.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, gelundungan.

**Rating :** Rate-M.

**Length :** Oneshoot.

**Warning :** YAOI / BoyxBoy, NC-18, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is MINE!.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Enjoy ^^

_Seoul, Korea Selatan._

_TVXQ's Dorm._

**Changmin POV**

Kedua sudut bibir ku tertarik membentuk lengkungan tampan. Mataku tertuju pada layar laptop yang kini menampilkan sebuah account Facebook dengan foto profil sosok cantik bersurai _blonde _yang sangat aku kenali.

"_Eomma_ selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat fansnya menggila." Ucapku melihat puluhan ribu like dan comment pada setiap postingnya.

Ku lihat account Facebook dengan username **Jae Joong Kim** itu belum genap satu jam dibuat, tapi sudah limit!. Bahkan kolom _add friend_ nya sudah tak berguna dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

_Oh my God!_ the power of my gorgeous _Eomma_.

Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya jika bertemu dengan Jae _Eomma _aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menambahkan account rahasiaku ini dalam _friendlist_ nya. Tenang, account ku tak kan bisa dilacak. Mungkin hanya angka dalam daftar pertemanan _Eomma_ yang akan berubah menjadi angka 2 jika permintaanku diterima – mengingat hanya Gunhee Hyung yang _Eomma_ konfirmasi. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa melihat account ku kecuali _Eomma_ ku tercinta.

_By the way,_ aku sedang tidak ada jadwal sore sampai malam ini, semua sudah aku dan Yunho _Hyung_ selesaikan dari pagi hingga siang. Kesempatan ini ku gunakan untuk istirahat sekaligus menelusuri dunia maya, terutama sosial media. Dan semua account milik Jae _Eomma_ di sosial media lah yang kini sedang ku stalker.

Aku terkekeh melihat satu kalimat disana. _Aish..._ Dasar _Eomma_! bagaimana mungkin fansmu tidak memberi komentar pada setiap fotomu yang begitu menawan sekaligus mengundang hasrat. _Ck'_ jika _Appa_ tau aku bicara seperti ini, dia pasti sudah melotot kearahku dan memberiku jitakan penuh kasihnya. _Cih' _aku sudah kebal.

Aku bisa membayangkan wajah kesal _Eomma_ ketika ponselnya mendapat banyak sekali pemberitahuan dari account Facebook yang baru dibuatnya. Pasti sangat lucu dengan pipi menggendut dan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut. _Aish... Eomma_ ku bahkan lebih imut daripada aku yang notabene nya _maknae_ sekaligus anak tak resminya.

Tak heran pada awal masa debut aku sempat jatuh hati pada Jae _Eomma_. Tepatnya setelah ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Sejak saat itu aku suka memperhatikannya dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Ia begitu bersinar dan baik hati. Dirinya juga berbeda dengan member lain, dengan keahliannya memasak membuatku semakin mengaguminya.

Tapi terkadang, apa yang diharapkan tak selamanya sejalan dengan realita. Jae _Eomma_ menyukai Yunho _Appa_ begitu juga sebaliknya. Yoochun _Hyung_ sangat mendukung mereka, ia menjadi pelaku utama masa-masa pendekatan keduanya. _Hah,_ bisa apa aku saat tahu sainganku ternyata _Leader _ _group_ ku sendiri yang sangat berkarisma dan menjadi panutanku. Aku mundur perlahan dengan cara mengendap-endap. Biar ini menjadi rahasiaku sendiri. _Well,_ menjadi _soulfighter_ sekaligus anaknya tidak buruk juga.

_Aish..._ kenapa aku jadi membahas masa lalu! _Ehem..._ Itu menyakitkan.

Sudahlah!

Aku mengarahkan _cursor_ ku pada kolom _message_. Jemariku mulai mengetik kalimat dan dengan iseng aku menambahkan foto Yunho Appa bersama gengnya dalam pesanku itu. Entah _Eomma_ akan melihat pesan dari ku atau tidak – mengingat pasti kolom pesannya sudah penuh dengan _message_ dari para penggemarnya.

**From : Burger Pizza Bulgogi Kimchi **

**To : Jae Joong Kim**

_**Eomma,**_** kau tega sekali tidak menyapa anakmu yang paling tampan dan berbakti ini T_T Aku tau kau disana **_**Eomma.**__**Bogoshipoyooo, Eomma!**_

_**Eomma,**__**Eodisseo**_**? **_**Eomma,**_** kapan kau kesini? **_**Eomma**_** berkunjunglah. Aku tersiksa dan skarat! **_**Appa**_** tidak merawatku dengan baik. **_**Appa**_** lebih memilih berkumpul dengan teman-teman club 85 nya. **_**Eomma, baegopheuda **_**(aku lapar)! Sangat lapar sampai aku kurus kering seperti Eunhyuk T_T**

_**Eomma,**_** cepat kemarilah dan memasak untukku. **_**Eommaaa~~~ **_**aku terlantar!**

**Send**

Seringaiku tampak seraya menerka-nerka; Kira-kira apa ya balasan dari _Eomma._

_Klentung'_

_Eoh,_ belum juga aku berkedip tapi suara pemberitahuan itu sudah tertangkap indera pendengarku. Kelebihan _Eomma_ selain kecantikan dan suara indahnya juga jemari lentiknya yang sangat cepat dalam mengetik pesan. Beruntung sekali pesan ku tak tenggelam.

**From : Jae Joong Kim **

**To : Burger Pizza Bulgogi Kimchi**

**Changminnie, **_**nado bogoshipoyeo nae aegya**_** T^T **_**Eomma**_** juga sangat merindukan mu dan **_**Appa**_** mu. **_**Mianhae,**_** karena melupakanmu . **_**humm... **_**sebenarnya **_**Eomma**_** tidak benar-benar melupakanmu, Eomma sedang keteteran dengan banyaknya respon. Mengerti maksud **_**Eomma?**_

**Mwoya?! Jinjjayeo?! **_**Appa**_** mu menelantarkan mu demi teman-temannya itu?! **_**Aigo, **_**anakku yang malang T_T pantas saja telpon ku tidak dijawab, sms pun tidak dibalas. **_**Aish!**_** Dasar beruang gendut mesum! awas saja dia!**

_**Eomma**_** sedang di J-Holic, Minnie-ahh. Pemeriksaan bulanan. **_**Geureh, Eomma**_** akan kesana dan membawa banyak makanan untukmu. Sekalian **_**Eomma**_** ingin memberi pelajaran untuk Appa mu yang menyebalkan itu!**

**Tunggu Eomma ne, Minnie-ahh. Saranghae :***

Tawaku meledak membaca balasan super panjang dari _Eomma_. _Eomma_ memang cerewet, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. _Eomma_ ku memang yang terbaik. Dengan riang gembira aku mengetik balasan lagi untuk _Eomma._

**From : Burger Pizza Bulgogi Kimchi **

**To : Jae Joong Kim**

_**Arraseo, Eomma Palli~! palli~! **_**Kesini. Bawakan makanan J-Holic yang banyak ya. Tapi aku tetap mau makan masakan **_**Eomma! Eomma **_**juga harus memasak disini.**__

**Aku tunggu **_**Eomma.**__**Nado saranghae, Eomma.**_

_Heaven~!_ aku berpesta malam ini hehe...

Walaupun secara _official _kami berlima sudah pecah menjadi dua – membentuk duo (TVXQ) dan trio (JYJ) tapi koneksi kami masih terjaga dengan sangat baik. Fase terberat sudah kami lewati. Terkadang JYJ terutama Jae _Hyung _datang ke dorm kami – aku dan Yunho _Hyung _– begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hal tersebut juga tak banyak mempengaruhi hubungan Yunho _Hyung_ dan Jae _Hyung_ _a.k.a_ couple legendaris dalam dunia K-pop. _Oh, well..._ tak sama seperti sebelumnya memang. Tapi mereka sudah mengantisipasinya dengan membuat kesepakatan. Bahkan aku dipinta Jae Hyung untuk selalu memata-matai Yunho Hyung. _Kek..._ aku sudah seperti Hedwig – Burung hantu milik Harry Potter.

_..._

_Cklek'_

_Eoh, _Aku sontak menoleh kala mendengar suara khas pintu terbuka. _Ahh,_ panjang umur.

_"Hyung_ gendut, mana pesananku?" Tanyaku memekik seraya langsung menjulurkan tanganku ke arahnya yang masih berada didepan pintu. Kulihat Yunho Hyung tengah membuka sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak.

Tega sekali ia baru kembali dari acara berkumpul dengan teman-teman _club 85_ nya dan meninggalkan aku dengan perut ku yang sudah menggelar konser.

Jika aku divonis menderita busung lapar, Yunho _Hyung_ adalah orang pertama yang ku laporkan pada pihak berwajib karna tidak becus mengurus _maknae_ unyu sepertiku, yang kedua adalah Jae _Eomma_ karna tidak bisa memasak setiap hari untukku, yang ketiga adalah Yoochun _Hyung_ karena jidatnya membuat selera makanku menghilang, lalu Junsu _Hyung_ _humm..._ Aku takkan melaporkannya, tapi akan langsung ku panggang dengan tambahan garam dan merica. Daging berlemaknya pasti lezat dan _duckbutt_nya pasti sangat empuk seperti _Tenderloin__. Aish..._ Jiwa kanibalku selalu bangkit jika mengingat si tawa lumba-lumba itu.

Yunho _Hyung_ berjalan kearahku dengan mata berkilat, "Ya! Kau ini! Tidak sopan sekali, sudah memfitnahku gendut, kau juga tak memberi salam pada ku, dasar anak durhaka!." Sunggutnya dengan sepasang alis yang bertautan. Bahkan kedua tanggannya sudah berkacak pinggang.

_Ck' _aku tidak peduli dengan kemarahan _namja_ gendut yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai _Appa_ ku itu. Aku lebih peduli dengan bungkusan yang berada ditangan kanannya saat ini. Mata ku terfokus pada plastik yang tengah bergoyang-goyang dengan erotis dalam tautan jari Yunho _Hyung._

'Bulgogi sayang, datanglah padaku.' Batinku seraya mencoba menjangkaunya namun...

_Plak!_

"_Eits,_ mau apa kau?! Beri salam selamat datang dulu pada _Appa_ mu yang tampan maut dan sixpack ini." Katanya seraya mengusap rambut merah mudanya. _Aish..._ Dasar strawberry raksasa berjalan.

Aku mendesis dan memasang tampang datar, "_Ck' _Sekarang lihat siapa yang memfitnah dirinya sendiri." Ucapku sarkastik membuat matanya sedikit membulat. "Dan kau bukan_ Appa_ ku! _Appa_ ku itu Kangta _Hyung._" Imbuh ku membawa-bawa nama _namja_ yang diidolakan oleh _Eomma_, membuat mata serupa musang miliknya terbelalak lebar. Rasakan!.

"Ya! Anak kurang ajar! _Eomma _mu itu istriku, otomatis aku adalah _Appa_ mu. Kalau _Eomma_ mu mendengar ucapan mu barusan, ku pastikan kau takkan diberi makan seumur hidupmu, Changmin-ahh." Ancamnya tak menggentarkan ku sama sekali.

_Oh, come on!_ fans memberiku julukan Evil Maknae dan sekutu Kyuhyun bukan tanpa alasan.

Omong-omong _namja_ yang tidak lebih tinggi dari ku ini memangnya ingin sekali ya memiliki anak seperti aku?_ Hah..._ tidak heran sih, aku memang tipikal anak idaman. Walaupun aku suka mengorek receh Yunho _Hyung_ dalam galon yang berfungsi sebagai tabungannya. _Oh Tuhan,_ apa Yunho _Hyung_ tidak menggenal yang namanya bank atau setidaknya celengan babi pink, galon itu tidak elit sekali. _Well,_ itu perbuatan yang tidak baik jadi jangan ditiru, walau alasanku untuk menyambung hidup – mengisi perut tersayangku – dengan membeli _jjajangmyeon._

"Tapi _Eomma_ sedang tidak disini. " Sahutku menyeringai.

Ia meringis, "_Aish..._ Terserah kau saja! Tapi setidaknya kau memberi salam padaku yang menurut hukum alamlebih tua darimu, Changmin-ahh!"

_Ck' _sekarang ia memberiku penawaran. Tidak semudah itu, _Hyung._ Segala membahas hukum alam, aku lebih paham akan panggilan alam. Lupakan.

Aku menatapnya dengan malas. "Shireo!" Jawabku singkat, tepat dan lantang.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Serunya.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Bahkan kau memanggil Jae _Hyung_ yang lebih tua darimu dengan sebutan Chagiya, Yeobo, Baby, Boojaejoongie, Honey Funny Bunny Kitty Barbie Pretty. _Cih' _kau lebih kurang ajar, _Hyung!"_ Cerocosku panjang lebar. Memancing kekesalan beruang madu itu menyenangkan, _ania?_

"Ya! Kalau itu berbeda, bocah evil!" Teriaknya seraya menoyor kepalaku.

"Ya! _Hyung!_ Kenapa kau suka sekali melukai kepalaku?! Kau mau membuat otak jeniusku rusak, eoh?! Kalau aku gegar otak kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Kulihat Yunho _Hyung_ memutar bola matanya – jengah. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah meladeniku. _Hehe..._ Aku selalu menang dan dilahirkan untuk itu.

"_Aish,_ sudahlah! Berlebihan sekali kau ini!"

Tuh kan! dia mulai menyerah. Ku lihat Yunho _Hyung _menyodorkan bungkusan yang telah ku incar sejak tadi dan langsung ku rebut dengan cepat.

"Habiskan dengan plastiknya juga. Aku mau mandi dulu."

_Bingo!_ Yunho _Hyung_ sudah mengibarkan bendera putih dan aku segera menarikan tarian kemenangan.

Mataku berbinar melihat Bulgogi yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Aku langsung beranjak kedapur guna memindahkannya kedalam mangkuk. Aku kembali keruang tengah dan melihat Yunho _Hyung_ sudah beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk hijau bergambar Chibi Yunjae yang tersemat dibahu kirinya.

"Hyung,"

"Humm..."

"Kau yakin mau mandi dulu?"

"Ne, _wae?"_

"Tidak mau melihat kelakuan istrimu disosial media, eoh?"

Dan sedetik kemudian Yunho Hyung sudah melompat kesebelahku dan duduk dengan gusar. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon penjelasan. _Curious, eoh?_

**Changmin POV end**

**... Jejevan ...**

_Jaejoong's side._

Seorang namja cantik keluar dari minimarket 24 jam dengan menenteng kantung-kantung belanjaan. Ia berjalan menghampiri bagian belakang _Rolls Royce_ miliknya yang terparkir lalu membuka bagasi mobil mewah tersebut. Di letakannya dengan hati-hati bahan makanan didalam kantung plastik itu. Jaejoong merapatkan jaketnya yang dikenakannya seraya melangkahkan kaki kurusnya menuju kepala mobil. Sosok cantik itu sudah masuk kedalam, kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

"_Unghh... pabbo Yunnie!"_ umpat Jaejoong seraya melempar begitu saja ponselnya ke jok disebelahnya.

Ia kesal karena sang kekasih 'masih' mengabaikan puluhan panggilan telpon dan pesan singkat darinya. Jika sudah berkumpul dengan _Club 85_, Yunho seringkali melupakan kekasihnya yang cantik. Selalu seperti ini dan bagi Jaejoong itu sangat menjengkelkan.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku benci diabaikan. Dasar beruang mesum menyebalkan! Memangnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya itu sampai aku dilupakan olehnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan teman-teman Yunnie yang tergabung dalam _Club 85_ itu.

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan mereka. Seringkali Yunnie mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan mereka dan aku menolak dengan alasanku tersebut. Namun, beberapa kali aku menyanggupi permintaan Yunnie. _Humm..._ aku hanya ingin membuat kekasihku senang. Kehadiranku dalam kelompok pertemanan kekasihku itu masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Beberapa dari mereka nampaknya tak menyukaiku. Saat aku merengek minta pulang sama Yunnie, mereka menatap ku tak suka dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ketika Changminnie memberitahuku jika Yunnie sedang bersama mereka, hatiku langsung merasa tak tenang. Tak jarang aku juga merasa khawatir, Yunnie sedikit berubah sejak _hang out_ bersama mereka.

Aku selalu menyampaikan apapun yang ada didalam pikiranku dan Yunnie memberiku penjelasan, sama seperti saat dia menegurku karna pertemanan ku dengan Yihan Hyung, Suk Chun Hyung, Lumin dan lainnya. Yunnie bilang pertemanan kami berlebihan dan dia cemburu. Aku mengerti dan mulai membatasi waktuku dengan mereka dan memperbanyak pertemuanku dengan Yunnie.

_But now,_ Yunnie seperti membalas ku dan dia tuli dengan semua keluhan ku. Beruang besar tukang cium seenaknya itu memang menyebalkan, tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi karena aku sangat mencintai beruang besarku, tak bisa sebentar saja tanpa mendengar suara seksinya, melihat raga sempurnanya, dan yang selalu aku rindukan adalah _hihi..._ belalai besar Yunnie yang selalu membuat mataku terpejam dan merasakan surga dunia.

_Humm..._ omong-omong aku sempat membaca julukan para fans untuk belalai besar Yunnie ku, mereka menyebutnya Yunconda. _Ungghh..._ kenapa mereka sangat memperhatikan properti milikku? Benda Yunnie kan hanya miliku, untukku, punyaku, sampai kapanpun. Aku terkejut saat beberapa fans menyebut miliku Jaecacing, padahal aku lebih suka sebutan Jaesosis.

"_Ungghhh..._ Yunnie bear."

Aku mengerang saat tangan kiriku yang sebelumnya memegang stir, kini sudah beralih memijat milikku sendiri. Mata ku menatap sayu lampu merah yang menyala, kesempatan itu tak ku sia-siakan, segera aku menyalakan type dan memutar lagu Yunnie yang paling sensual.

'_Honey, Funny, Bunny, _dalkomhan hyanggicheoreom budeureopge day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e..._'_

Aku membayangkan Yunnie naked dan menari dengan erotis. Menatapku penuh nafsu dan menampakan seringai mesumnya, "_Humm..._ Yun... niehhh... _eunghhh..._"

**Jaejoong POV End**

**... Jejevan ...**

_TVXQ's Dorm._

Changmin masih betah berkutat dengan Laptopnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar akan kehadiran sang Eomma, sementara Yunho masih bertapa didalam kamar mandi, sudah hampir setengah jam – kebiasaanya.

Tangan kanan Changmin mengarahkan _mouse_, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menggerayangi isi bungkusan _snack_. Bulgogi yang Yunho bawa sudah lenyap dalam sekejab dan namja jangkung itu segera membuka peti harta karunnya yang penuh terisi dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan dalam kemasan.

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong..._

"Eoh, Eomma..."

Changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Di hampirinya pintu bercat putih itu lalu membukanya.

_Cklek'_

"_Jae Eom-"_

_Bruk!_

"Mana Yunnie? Mana Yunnie? Mana Yunnie?"

Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak peduli dengan Changmin yang sempoyongan akibat tubrukannya dan kantung-kantung plastik yang ia serahkan dengan paksa membuat Changmin tak siap menerimanya, beberapa makanan terjatuh dan Jaejoong masa bodo.

"Minnie-ahh, mana Yunnie?!" kembali Jaejoong mengutarakan pertanyaannya dengan tubuh yang tak bisa diam.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat mata sayu sang _Eomma_, lalu menjawab "Di kamar man-"

_Cklek'_

Seorang namja bertubuh atletis baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho masih sibuk mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Sadar akan kehadian seseorang namun belum menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Ada siapa, Changmin-ahh?"

_Bruk!_

"Yunnie! _Bogoshipoyeo._" Jaejoong langsung – menyambar – memeluk dengan erat tubuh _topless_ suaminya. Tubuh mengkilat Yunho begitu seksi dengan buliran air yang jatuh dengan menggoda, menyapu kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"B-boojae." Yunho kontan terkejut. Jadi tamu yang berkunjung adalah istri tercintanya. Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong karena ia juga sangat merindukan namja cantik itu. "_Nado bogoshipoyeo_, Boommpphhh..."

Yunho tak melanjutkan ucapaannya tatkala bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong sudah menyambar bibir hatinya secepat kilat. Namja tampan asal Gwangju itu tak mengerti dengan sang istri tiba-tiba menjadi seagresif ini, tapi _well..._ Yunho sangat mengerti caranya berciuman. _Ahh, He's fuckin' good kisser._

"Mmmppphhh... eummmhh..." Lenguhan Jaejoong sudah mengalun indah saat Yunho membalas ciumannya dengan kasar. Yunho mengulum dan melumat bibir lembut nan munggil itu seraya memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Unghhh... Yunnhh... mmcckkpp... mmnnnhhh..." Yunho semakin bersemangat mengeksplor ciumannya. Lidahnya sudah menjelajah dan memberi sentuhan-sentuhan menggelitik didalam mulut hangat Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu terus menerus mendesah dengan sensual.

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat Yunho meremas kedua bongkah pantat kenyalnya. Namja cantik itu lantas menelusupkan jemari lentiknya dalam helaian rambut tebal Yunho guna menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Jaejoong yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari Yunho kontan berjinjit dan membiarkan sang kekasih menahan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas.

"Yun... niehhh... ungghh..." Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya kala bibir tebal sang kekasih sudah turun mengecup brutal leher putihnya yang saat ini mulai menampakan bercak kemerahan.

Jaejoong membantu sang kekasih membuka kemeja miliknya setelah jaket yang ia kenakan – sedari tadi sudah ditanggalkan. Skinny jeans Jaejoong pun telah dilempar Yunho entah kemana. Hanya singlet merah muda tipis dan boxer super pendek bergambar Hello Kitty yang tersisa – membungkus tubuh mulus Jaejoong.

Diturunkannya satu tali tersebut oleh Yunho. Lalu, lidah basah Yunho mulai bermain disekitar dada montok milik Jaejoong. Digodanya sang kekasih dengan ujung lidah Yunho yang bergerak memutar – membasahi _aerola_Jaejoong, tanpa menyentuh putingnya.

"Yun... nnieh... Oppahh..." Jaejoong mengerang sembari memejamkan _doe-eyes_nya. Rambut Yunho yang menyentuh kulit porselennya menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan.

Yunho sangat senang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Oppa' oleh kekasihnya yang manja itu, lantas ia semakin bersemangat. Yunho menyeringai dan makin gencar memainkan _nipple_ menggoda Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memejamkan mata besarnya menikmati rasa geli dan nikmat pada bagian putingnya.

Jemari Jaejoong mencengkram punggung Yunho tatkala namja tampan itu sudah menyedot dada padatnya dengan sangat kuat. Persis bayi yang menyusu pada Ibunya. Bayi besar, _eoh?_

"Eunghhh... Yunn.. nniehh..." Jaejoong menekan tekuk Yunho pada dadanya. Perlahan namja _manly _itu mengangkat tubuh langsing Jaejoong dan menyandarkannya pada dinding. Kedua kaki jenjang _barbie_ cantik itu sudah melingkar dipinggang kokoh Yunho.

Setelah puas dengan dada menggoda Jaejoong, Yunho kembali menyambar bibir merah merekah sang kekasih yang sudah nampak bengkak. Ia membawa tubuh ringan Jaejoong dalam gendongannya lalu mendaratkan bokongnya diatas sofa. Dengan Jaejoong yang berada dipangkuannya.

Dua sejoli yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu masih sibuk memberi kepuasan pada pasangannya. Bahkan namja berparas cantik dan bertubuh munggil itu sudah berbaring dengan seorang namja tampan diatasnya. Larut dalam permainan mereka membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong melupakan akan kehadiran seseorang yang juga berada didalam ruangan itu.

Changmin menatap santai adegan mesum yang terpampang jelas didepan mata kepalanya saat ini. Tak ayal libidonya naik melihat kegiatan panas _Eomma_ dan _Appa_nya itu. Apalagi melihat tubuh molek Jaejoong dan suara desahannya. _Aish..._ begitu erotis.

Tapi Changmin cukup kesal karna kata 'rindu' yang beberapa jam lalu ditulis _Eomma_nya hanyalah sekedar kata. _Ck' _buktinya pelukan saja tak ia dapatkan karna sang _Eomma_ langsung menerjang _Appa_nya. Masakan _Eomma_ pun mustahil ia dapat jika keadaannya seperti ini.

Kekesalan Jaejoong karena diabaikan oleh Yunho seolah menguap begitu saja tanpa bahasan. Sementara, kemarahan Yunho karena Jaejoong mengunggah foto-foto seksinya dan foto script drama bertajuk 'Tri-angle' sepertinya tak tersalurkan saat ini. _Yup,_ sebenarnya Yunho sudah tau jika sang kekasih mendapat tawaran bermain dalam drama itu, hanya saja ia belum tau jika Jaejoong menerima peran tersebut.

_Hah... _nafsu mengalahkan amarah, _eoh?_

Dilihatnya tubuh polos _Eomma_ dan _Appa_nya yang begitu kontras. _Ehh?_ sejak kapan mereka sudah bertelanjang ria tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya?. Ukuran sofa yang tak begitu luas menyulitkan mereka dalam bergerak. Dan sedetik kemudian Yunho sudah menggendong Jaejoong _ala bridal style_. Membawanya masuk kedalam kamar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Satu tendangan Yunho membuat pintu kamar tersebut tertutup dengan sempurna.

_Brak!_

Changmin menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya pada dinding – disebelah pintu masuk. Sorot matanya nampak datar dengan kedua tangan yang masih melingkar – memeluk – kantung belanjaan yang tadi diserahkan Jaejoong. Namja berwajah kekanakan itu mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam kantung tersebut, lalu mengigitnya dengan kasar.

_Kraukkk!_

"Seharusnya mereka bertengkar! Bukan berakhir diranjang! _Aish..."_

**The End**

**Annyeong ^^ FF oneshoot pertama ku nih, otte teman-teman? Kurang memuaskan? Kurang panjang? Kurang hot NC-nya? . mianhae ya... kalau serba kurang hehe... sebenernya iseng aja bikin ini kkk... semoga menghibur selagi menunggu update-an FF berchapter ku yang lain.**

**Ehh, soal FB Changmin itu ngarang banget ya, terus anggep aja Jaejae sudah upload foto-foto seksinya di FB (ngarang lagi) hehe. Soal gengnya Yunho (Club 85) itu juga aku mengarang bebas yaaa, jangan berpikiran macem-macem dulu tentang gengnya Yunho ^^ aku cuma mencari sesuatu untuk alasan Jaejoong kesel diFF ini sama Yunho hehe... ntar dikira aku kontra lagi sama kelompok pertemanan Yunho. Oke ini hanya FF untuk menghibur ya. Jangan dibawa serius, Ok ^^**

**Tinggalkan Review dengan kata-kata yang baik dan sopan ^^ kritik diterima asal membangun. So, mind to Review? ^^**

**Thankyou so much.**

**See yaaa~~~**


End file.
